User talk:Appledash
Re: GiMP Well, what do you mean by "put it on multiply"? That sounds like a function I never use... so... dunno if I can help you with that. o.0 insaneular Talk 02:33, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Poppyfrost (A) I had Poppyfrost reserved first. Could you please take your reservation down? [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 11:58, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I love doing tortoiseshells! I'm sorry, I don't know. If you darken the ginger, it could be Sorreltail's apprentice image... [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 21:41, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Charart Could you make me a charart? Name: Skymist Gender: She-cat Rank: Warrior Length of Fur: Shorthair Color: Pale gray Markings: White and dark gray flecks of fur Eye color: Blue If you can, thanks! Echoheart 00:27, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks SO much! ɆƆHØĦƏ 10:41, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Dictionary Icy... you took all the information from my dictionary and just put it on a different page. :/ ♪ Ba ♫ 01:45, March 11, 2010 (UTC)! No... I said edit mine with your information. In other words, just use mine, not yours. ♪ Ba ♫ 12:13, March 11, 2010 (UTC)! It wasn't me, and I thought you were the nice ones that actually believed me. Fine, I will leave this wikia. Whispering Rivers 20:15, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry if you didn't believe me, and Im not going back on your thing. I never want anything to do with you. If you won't believe me then leave me alone, I thought you were my friend, I thought you liked me! But no, I have no friends, tell Hawkey Im leaving this wikia. And Feathers forever. Whispering Rivers 22:10, March 11, 2010 (UTC) It's your problem, I never spammed it, you believed me. Now im out I would be suprised if I even talk to you ever again, you a loser. I thought you and Hawkey were nice and we even formed the holy amigos, all of that is over now, Im quitting that wikia also, Whispering Rivers 22:17, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey Icy!! Wazzup? Long-time no see! (or talk) lolz. And i just wanted to say something else. All of Wetstream's spaming, it was all her sister's fault. HiddenSun ' 22:29, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure I'll join?(wat is it about?) and no I don't really have any proof-but you know computers are the same- lol And what happened to feathers? 'HiddenSun ' 22:35, March 11, 2010 (UTC) coolio! 'HiddenSun ' 22:58, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Icy, Hawk crossed the line. --Whispering Rivers 18:56, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi! How are you! How are you, i no this is a LOT to ask but can you make me a charart PLLEEEAASEE :D all my info is on my page, thaanks , YOURE AWSOME!!!!!!!!!!!! Name: Mudpool Gender: Tom Rank: Deputy Length of Fur: Longhair Color: Light Brown Markings: is a tom with brown eyes, shaggy gold fur, darkening with age, to the point of being light brown, with barely visible dark stripes and dark brown paws with a darker patch on his right forepaw. (Deputy) Eye color: Brown Raffyjack123 19:06, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Tigerstar (D) Done :) I'm pretty sure any user can revert files though. If it happens again just go to the file, and click "revert" next to the correct version. insaneular Talk 23:18, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'd say no, since he never actually was seen as a warrior, he just said he wanted that to be his name. insaneular Talk 17:22, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi, I just want to know how to make a cat=) Cool That sounds great! Can you just tell me why I should pick you? It sounds like an essay or something but MistClan needs a strong deputy. FawnstormThe Dark Forest are rising... 17:01, March 15, 2010 (UTC) IRC I'd love to, but I'm doing something else right now, and plus, I've never been on the IRC before and have no clue what or how to do anything... (I know, I fail. :P) I don't even know where to type in the text at... :( --'Icy-chan llo! 22:22, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :Nevermind, just saw your second message. :) --'Icy-chan llo!' 22:23, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Siggie! Hi my siggie is working now! Thnx! Tansyfoot. 16:31, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Siggie! Hi my siggie is working now! Thnx! Tansyfoot. 16:31, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Project World Can you add me to Project World? Thanks, Raven Randomness! 20:35, March 18, 2010 (UTC) How do you... Exuse me Icestorm but how do you make those long places where you say your person and her or his family and aprentices and mentors. Or what clan they were in or their book appreances . Cause I would like one of those if I could. THANX! (on your user page) Moonpelt 03:45, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Friends! Hi u seem like a cool user so I signed ur page so can u sign mine 2? :) [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clara']]My Talk Page Facebook heyy icy, i never get 2 talk 2 u anymore!!! :( If u noticed im NEVER on anymore, cuz im on facebook!!! do u have a facebook? cuz if u do, i would luv 2 add u as a friend on there!!!:) --*MoonThe moon's shadow will guide them to peace for many moons... 19:26, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. Sorry i didnt know. Thanks for signing it though. Cla 11:53, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks~ Thanks for that!MoonpeltStarClan will win.... 16:13, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hmm, I'm not sure. Did you switch it from "Indexed" to "RGB"? That may be your problem. → Batteh 13:10, March 21, 2010 (UTC)! Beewing's Contest Hello, Icestorm. Thank you for participating in my Valentine's Day contest. If you'd like to participate in my Easter naming contest, please see my talk page. [[User:Beewing|'Beewing']][[User Talk:Beewing|'Buzz Like A Bee']] 01:05, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Really Sorry I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really sorry!!!! I was looking though my talk page and I saw a charart request from you that I didn't make. Do you still want me to make it? [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 00:40, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Ok. :) I'll get it done in a few days at most, k? [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 01:43, March 30, 2010 (UTC) See you I'm so sorry about PCA closing. I hope you would stay here though. I am--'Nightshine'Ü 01:50, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Wha? PCA is closing??? That should be project world!!!!! Zoe27 13:08, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Compain-PCA! Hi! I know u dont want PCA to close,and neither do I. Do u want to start a compain? Tell as many people as u can and so will I! Zoe27 14:17, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Petition I have started a petition against the closure of PCA at the bottom of the Forum:PCA is Closing page. Please sign! Many thanks, ☼ Misty ☼Here comes the summer... 16:11, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Leaving?? I know you said April Fools on your page. Does that mean your staying? --MoonflightCome The Dark Side. We Have Catnip... 21:40, April 1, 2010 (UTC) K good. I don't know you that well but you don't seem the type of person who'd just leave like that. Some people sadly, are leaving just because PCA closed. --MoonflightCome The Dark Side. We Have Catnip... 21:45, April 1, 2010 (UTC) List of Favorite Warrior Cats Hi, Icestorm. I was reading your list of favorite warrior cats (good list, by the way), but I noticed that you have Sharpclaw from Firestar's Quest listed twice. Anyway, I just thought you should know. Have a nice day! Bluedapple 01:09, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Uhh.. Hi Icestorm! (Or should I call you Icy?) You seem like a nice user and you know a lot about chararts. Well, when I opened the blank, the lineart was blurry. I don't know why, and could you help me? [[User:Willowpool16|'Willow']][[User talk:Willowpool16|'''-pool']] 03:03, April 3, 2010 (UTC) New problem. I did it, but the lineart won't show up! Happy Easter! Happy Easter! Here is a present: Have a good easter![[User:SnowStorm|Snowstorm]][[User talk:SnowStorm|''Deputy of LightClan!]] 15:26, April 4, 2010 (UTC) EmberClan Hey, Icestorm ^^ Sure you can join! If you would mind leaving me a quick description/history whatever on Winterfall, it would be much appreciated :) And also, are you going to be a warrior, or medicine cat? ^^ Brightfrostof SunClan... 20:01, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Stories Yes, of course you can! I'm goanna set of a specific section on my talk page, so just go there. Also, you have to countinue after what I, or Mosspath writes, k? 17silverthistle[[User Talk:17silverthistle|''Welcome to the Nursery! Of SkyClan!]] 17:40, April 17, 2010 (UTC) There, I created it. Its called Stories on the tippy top of my talk page. Wait for four minutes, then add to my story, k? Thankx! 17silverthistle[[User Talk:17silverthistle|''Welcome to the Nursery! Of SkyClan!]] 17:53, April 17, 2010 (UTC)